paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dillon and Darcie make new friends
It's a bright sunny day and Pepper, Marshall and their pups are walking in the park. Pepper and Marshall go and sit down while Dillon and Darcie continue looking around and walking. A couple minutes later a couple schnauzers walk towards Dillon and Darcie. "Hello. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My names Ralph." One of the schnauzers say. "And my names Alice." The other adds. "Hello." Dillon says happily. "My names Dillon." He adds. Darcie looks nervous before responding. "H-Hello. I'm D-Darcie." "Is something wrong Darcie?" Ralph asks. "N-No. I'm just a l-little nervous." Darcie responds nervously. Alice smiles. "there's no reason to be nervous, we're friendly pups" she says to Darcie. Darcie huddles closer to Dillon, still a little unsure. "don't worry, she just gets nervous around pups she doesn't know, just give her some time" Dillon tells them. Ralph smiles. "alright, hey, do you guys want to play tag?" he asks, happily wagging his tail. Dillon smiles. "Sure!" He says happily. Darcie backs away and sits down and watches for about five minutes before finally working up the nerve to play with them. They continue playing and Pepper goes to check on them and spots them playing together. Marshall walks over a minute later and smiles. They watch them play for awhile before Alice trips and lands on top of Dillon. Alice quickly gets off and helps him up and says. "Sorry Dillon, I tripped." Dillon smiles and says. "That's ok Alice. It was an accident." They continue playing for awhile before Pepper and Marshall walk over. "Ok kids. Ready to head back?" Pepper asks. Dillon and Darcie look over. "Awww mom, dad. Do we have to? We're having so much fun." Dillon says sadly. Pepper and Marshall think for a minute before Marshall says. "Ok kids we can stay another fifteen minutes." "Yay! Thanks dad!" Dillon says happily. they continue chasing each other around, pouncing on each other and tagging each other. Darcie chases after Ralph, but soon gets tired out from her being smaller than him. Ralph notices this and runs back to her. "are you ok Darcie?" he asks. "y-yea, just out of breath...." Darcie replies, as she panted heavily. "sorry, i guess i'm a little faster than you" Ralph responds. "Th-That's ok. You're also a bit bigger than me so you can get farther than I can in the same amount of time." Darcie says still panting heavily. Ralph helps her walk over to Pepper and Marshall and sits down beside her while she catches her breath. After another five minutes Alice does the same for Dillon. "Did you guys have fun?" Pepper asks them. "Y-Yeah we had f-fun." Dillon says panting. "I'm glad we can be friends with your kids." Alice and Ralph say happily. Dillon and Darcie look at the others sitting by them and respond. "We're glad we can be your guys friends too." Marshall glances around the park. "so uh, where are your guys parents?" he says to Alice and Ralph. they look at each other, then turn to Marshall. "well uh, we don't know where they are, we're kinda strays...." Ralph replies sadly. "y-yea, we watch out for each other..." Alice adds. Dillon and Darcie frown. "Awww. We're sorry." Dillon says before Pepper looks over with a knowing look. "I know how it is to be a stray. I myself was a stray before I met Ryder." Pepper says. "She really was. She rescued one of Ryder's other pups named Rubble and was brought in as a member in training by Ryder being trained for water rescue by Zuma." Marshall responds. "Tell you what you two. How about we bring you with us to see if Ryder will let you stay?" Pepper says. Alice and Ralph turn and smile at each other, then turn back to the others. "um, i don't know, are you sure we won't get in the way?" Alice asks worriedly. "there's plenty of room at the lookout, we have so many pups there, i'm sure Ryder won't mind" Marshall tells them. after a while of thinking, Alice and Ralph nod happily. "alright, lets go" Pepper says, as she and Marshall lead the way there. When they arrive they spot Ryder working on the paw patroller. Pepper walks up to him. "R-Ryder. Can we tell you something?" Pepper says. Ryder stops working and looks over and says "sure, what is it?" "Well me, Marshall and our kids went down to the park so Dillon and Darcie could play. They ended up making friends with Alice and Ralph here. When we were about to leave Marshall asked them where their parents were and they said they didn't know as they're strays. We wanted to know if it's ok if they stay with us?" Pepper says. Ryder looks over at Alice and Ralph, and smiles. "of course they can stay, we always have room here at the lookout for more pups" he replies with a smile. he rubs both their heads, and they return the favor by licking his face. "hehe ok ok, you're welcome" he says. "thank you Ryder" Alice says, before turning to Pepper and hugging her. "and thank you for offering to take us here" she says. "Of course. We wouldn't just leave you out there. Especially not me. You know the whole fact of me being a stray at one point. I know how hard it is being a stray." Pepper says. Darcie walks over to Ralph and hugs him. "I'm glad you won't have to be a stray anymore." Darcie says happily. Ralph smiles and hugs her back. "Thank you Darcie." Ralph says and begins crying happily. Darcie smiles and pats his shoulder. Dillon turns to Alice and hugs her, as she lets out a few tears as well. "you guys must be hungry, come have some food" Dillon says, leading them over to their own food dishes. "aren't those your bowls?" Alice asks. "yea, but for now you guys can eat from them, since you don't have your own bowls yet" Darcie says with a smile. Ralph and Alice happily begin munching away at the dog food in the bowls, and each let out little burps when they finished. "excuse us" they say together, causing Darcie and Dillon to laugh. After they finish laughing Dillon and Darcie give Alice and Ralph another hug and they return the hug. "Thank you guys again. You guys are so kind to us even though you just met us not to long ago." Ralph says. "You're our friends. We wouldn't just let you guys stay strays." Darcie responds. Ralph gently lays his head on Darcie's shoulder and says. "Seriously we can't thank you guys enough." Darcie blushes slightly at how close Ralph was to her. Dillon noticed her blush and chuckled lightly. "y-you're welcome Ralph, we may have just met, but i've come to liking you two" she replies. Ralph nuzzles her gently, then blushes as he realizes what he's doing. "uh, sorry, i didn't mean to get so close to you..." he says nervously. Darcie blushes and says. "Th-That's ok." Ralph smiles and says. "I uh I can stop if you'd like." "I don't mind. I uh I'm just not sure if mom would like it. So to keep you from getting in trouble don't do it." Darcie says and blushes again. Ralph smiles and says. "Deal." Ralph and Darcie sit beside each other and watch as the sun sets along with Dillon and Alice. After the sun sets Pepper and Marshall walk over and say. "Ok you guys can stay up another five or ten minutes and then meet us inside to sleep." "Ok mom, ok dad." Darcie and Dillon respond before Pepper and Marshall head inside. After they're inside Ralph nuzzles Darcie gently. Darcie returns the nuzzle and they nuzzle each other for a few minutes before Dillon and Alice head towards the lookout. Darcie and Ralph follow them and they all lay down near Pepper and Marshall and fall asleep shortly after. THE END.